Danielle Roberts
Danielle Roberts is a character role-played by queenofhell0 . Background Danielle Roberts was born into a biker family. Her father and mother both the heads of the club, therefor, a lot of responsibility was placed upon Dani as she was the eldest of the family. She never really minded though. She enjoyed being able to work in the garage, wrestle with the other kids and learn all the ins and outs of the trade as she grew, learning to ride a bike before she could almost even read. Not that it let her forget about her little brother, Ron. It bothered her that their father just brushed him to the side for the most part, not even letting him into the garage. But what could she do? She’d take him for rides when they could both sneak out, but other than that, he generally was left behind. And they grew apart as they got older, going their own directions. Dani, as she got older, fell in love. Jazzy. A beautiful olive skinned woman with flowing dark hair. Oh, they were quite the pair. She even pushed Dani to go to medical school and start working with the local EMS. Not that the club minded. It meant that instead of going to the hospital they could now come to her for everything. Knife wounds, bullet wounds, OD’s. It started interfering with her sleep and Jazzy started to get angry that people were coming to their apartment at all hours of the night and day. Unfortunately, they had a fight, and she stormed off. Rather than go after her, Dani had to work her shift with the EMS….and figured she’d find her later. And she did. In the middle of her shift. A call came in about a woman ODing….and when they got there, she recognized Jazzy’s favorite dress. But she didn’t let emotion in. She couldn’t. She had to save the woman she loved. She worked. And worked. And worked till they pulled her off of her body at the hospital and dragged her kicking and screaming down the hall. Was that her screaming? She didn’t know. It sounded like her, but she didn’t feel anything. She later found out that Jazzy had gone to one of the club boys and got something that they’d recently started selling in Dani’s absence. She didn’t realize it was cut too hard. Dani couldn’t retaliate against them though. They were her family. Instead, she pulled further away from them. Ignoring everyone. Especially her father and mother. Drinking herself numb day after day. Until one day the VP came to her apartment and broke in to get to her, lifting her sweaty body off the bed and slapping her awake. He told her of her father dying of a heart attack and her mother disappearing. She just nodded. He told her she was the new leader. She just laughed dryly and said no. You are and pushed him out of the door. She packed that day and left. Imagine her surprise when she came to Los Santos and her brother, Ron Roberts was there as well. She almost cried. Almost. He knew of Dads death, but not about Jazzy. And perhaps it was good enough. He thought her downward spiral was because of him. Yeah. That was fine. Shed always been a bit of a chameleon so why not about this too? That’s why the club especially loved her. She could blend so easily if she wanted. But yeah. Having her brother there felt good. Safe. Reconnecting with him was…..good. And it helped lessen the ache in her heart rom everything. As did having Arachne come as well. Her best friend since kids. That was another balm on her wounds. And she started to think….if they stay…perhaps I will too this time… Then...she ran into a guy in a bar. Strip club to be exact. A random string of events, put together, to throw them together. Her. Who up till then had been biding her time with flirting and gathering information for herself...and certain select people. And he was....kind. So different but yet just what she needed. Danielle is a small time criminal who is trying to make moves in the city. Category:Characters Category:Female